<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Radiance by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410838">After Radiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova'>Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meandering About, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When peace had settled on the land, Ike left on a journey to lands still unknown. He brought Soren with him. And invited Ranulf, too. The three of them look forward to getting far away from Tellius; away from traumatic memories, from ennui-inducing sights, and from unwanted celebrity. Seeing how they've yet to find a village, Soren and Ranulf each have a lot of time to wonder how they're getting along so well. Meanwhile, walking alongside the person dearest to him, and the cat he has way too much fun with, Ike quietly hopes to himself that this fresh start is just what they all need.</p><p>This work takes place after Ike, Soren, and Ranulf's endings in Radiant Dawn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ike/Lay | Ranulf, Ike/Lay | Ranulf/Senerio | Soren, Ike/Senerio | Soren, Lay | Ranulf &amp; Senerio | Soren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it safe to say we're lost, yet?"</p><p>"We can't be lost if we never knew where we were going."</p><p>"I must really have a death wish. I know <em>you</em> can't help yourself but to always be at his side..." The cat-eared boy closed his eyes and smirked, addressing the mage loud enough for a certain third party to hear. "But why did <em>I</em> decide to follow when Ike of all people said he was traveling to lands unknown?"</p><p>"It's not unheard of for cats to follow their owners." Ike delivered his retort characteristically dryly. Despite having wandered aimlessly down this coastal expanse for days, he could still immediately find the right reply to jolt Ranulf's eyes back open.</p><p>"H-Hey! That was actually clever! Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you took that tumble earlier?"</p><p>"I'm fine. But I can't promise the same for you if you keep making fun of me." Ike returned Ranulf's earlier smirk, and the two began laughing.</p><p>It's a side of Ike that Soren was still getting used to seeing after all these years. Around most people, Ike could seem stoic. He and Soren both shared discomfort towards social situations (though unlike Soren, it rarely stopped Ike from trying). Around each other, the two were far more comfortable; Ike struggled to read people and situations, but he always understood how Soren was feeling and what he needed, better even than Soren understood himself. Soren offered back that same understanding, knowing Ike down to the meaning of his smallest non-verbal tics, and returning every bit of warmth and care Ike had for him. The two were devoted to each other.</p><p>But it was Ranulf—uniquely—who drew this teasing, flirty side out of Ike. Ranulf's easygoing and playful nature put Ike at ease enough to joke back with him, never seeming to worry about saying the wrong thing. And meanwhile, Ike's earnest nature left Ranulf—who politely keeps most people at arm's length—feeling able to be speak more honestly about his own feelings. They just naturally clicked.</p><p>Ike didn't feel <em>more</em> for Ranulf. Just <em>different</em>.</p><p>And this was how Soren had made a discovery about himself: Soren wasn't the jealous type. Not really, anyway. It was surprising even to him. He'd certainly reacted jealously over the many, many girls who'd make their attraction known to Ike. But never over Ranulf. In fact, as his bitterness towards the laguz faded into memory over the course of the Laguz-Begnion War, he found he <em>liked</em> watching the catboy effortlessly put a smile on Ike's face.</p><p>When Soren thought back, questioning where his other jealous reactions came from, it was memories of the Greil Mercenaries that came to mind. The Greil Mercenaries may have been like a family, but family's not always kind. He remembered back to how whenever Ike's disinterest in women became clear, the older men of the Greil Mercenaries would belittle him and question his maturity. Shinon would even drag Soren into it, mocking his closeness to Ike. To them, the two just hadn't grown up yet. One day, Ike would become a leering skirt-chaser like Shinon and Gatrie.</p><p>Even if Soren dismissed it as idiocy, through their persistence, some of it couldn't help but stick with him. And so every interaction—from reassuring Elincia, to bartering with Aimee, even to having his palms read by a fortune teller girl in a hood—carried with it the threat of Ike abandoning him. That Ike would suddenly realize he liked girls way more than he ever liked boys, and that closeness to Soren would fade. That was what ran through the small strategist's mind.</p><p>So it actually turned out to be comforting to see the flirting between Ike and Ranulf. It wasn't just a phase, it was just how Ike was—how they both were. There was a sense of stability in knowing he wouldn't lose Ike over something he had no control over.</p><p>Soren would probably always have some fear of abandonment--a gnawing feeling the ground could crumble underneath him at any moment. That he'd slip up, and whatever spell he'd weaved over Ike to make him think he wasn't disgusting and worthless would wear off. Even their moment together in the Tower of Guidance hadn't <em>completely</em> changed that. But as he watched Ike and Ranulf chatting with each other, laughing happily, he at least felt secure that <em>if</em> it happened, it at least wouldn't be because he's a boy.</p><p>He approached the two as the they shared a kiss. "Am I getting one, or do you only give those to cats?"</p><p>Ranulf grinned. "You should be fine either way. After all, you're the cattiest one here." This scored a chuckle and a smirk from Soren, much to the catboy's shock. "You actually laughed! Unbelievable; I didn't think you Beorc could transform, but the moment we leave Tellius, you both go and turn into different people!"</p><p>Ike smiled knowingly at Soren. "We're both just happy to have a fresh start." He bent over and gave the mage a kiss of his own, setting his little heart racing.</p><p>It was true. Leaving Tellius meant a fresh start for everyone. For Soren, he finally had distance from so many horrible memories; his miserable childhood, the horrible prejudice his brand brought him, even his less pleasant memories of the Greil Mercenaries. His heart felt less heavy every day. And now here, hundreds of miles from Shinon's barbs and Aimee's persistent attempts to claim Ike, Soren felt he could accept anyone Ike wanted to be with, as long as it didn't change his place at Ike's side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Incidentally, the bit about the silver-haired fortune teller is in reference to the Fire Emblem Expo 2019 live voice drama taking place between PoR and RD. Ike, Soren, and Titania spot a festival while out shopping, and Titania and Soren convince Ike that the three of them should check it out. A hooded Micaiah is working as a fortune teller, and the three get their fortune told. To make a long story short, Soren snaps at Micaiah for stroking Ike's arms too much for his liking. I'm summarizing, it's cute, I swear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ranulf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Say Ike, I think it's about time you start carrying poor Soren. We've been on foot for days, and the little guy isn't in quite the same shape as you or I."</p><p>Soren furrowed his brow. "I'm fine. I've had plenty of rest when we've set up camp. Ike needn't trouble himself."</p><p>"Oh? You don't want Ike to carry you in those big strong arms of his? Really." The playful catboy bent slightly, bringing his smirking face close to Soren's. "Maybe you'd prefer I carry you?"</p><p>"I'm allergic to cat hair," Soren snarked. Ike broke his silence with an involuntary chuckle.</p><p>Ranulf leaned back and shrugged. Soren wasn't quite as fun to tease as Ike, but it was strange for him to think how far he and Soren had come in being able to chat like this. At the start of the Mad King's War, the little strategist had such contempt for him and the other laguz. Not that Ranulf didn't understand why when he saw the boy's brand; Ranulf considered himself an odd-duck among the laguz, but he was well-aware how his fellow laguz treated the half-blooded Branded. But by the end of that war, he and Soren could hold a conversation—albeit a stilted one by Ranulf's standards. And by the end of the Laguz-Begnion war, Soren had noticeably let go of a lot of his bitterness towards the laguz. Now here they were, actually developing a rapport. Ranulf might even call the mage a friend, if pressed.</p><p>He smiled wistfully of the thought. "The world really does have so much to see..."</p><p>"Enjoying the new scenery, Ranulf?" Ike turned to him.</p><p>"Something like that." </p><p>"I'd have thought this coast would have gotten old for you, by now."</p><p>"Hm? Oh. I suppose so. I <em>am</em> itching to see the rest of... wherever we are." Ranulf looked around. It really wasn't much to look at so far, but then, Ranulf was always more of a people person, and they still hadn't seen hide nor hair of another person (let alone a town) since getting off Nasir's ship.</p><p>"You know, I was surprised how excited you were for this."</p><p>"It's like I told you! I've traveled the whole continent several times over. I think I've seen most of what it has to offer." Ranulf wrapped his hand around Ike's, and showed him a flirty grin. "Besides, I think you can show me a lot more to be excited over than Tellius."</p><p>On Ike's other side, Soren slowed his walk to let the two of them catch up, and grabbed Ike's free hand. Ranulf laughed.</p><p>"Soren! Is that a hint of jealousy I detect? I thought you didn't want to trouble Ike!"</p><p>"It won't trouble him to hold my hand." The mage paused, in thought. "... And it's not jealousy. It's envy."</p><p>Ike smiled. "You two are sure keeping this trek from being boring."</p><p>Boring? Sure, they hadn't really seen anything so far. But Ranulf couldn't imagine being bored out here. Lonely, maybe, but bored? In a brand new world? The fact that they hadn't found another person yet just built the anticipation even higher! Curiosity was, currently, killing the cat.</p><p>Not that it was necessarily a laguz thing. Skrimir didn't understand why Ranulf was leaving right when they seemed closer than ever to breaking down the barriers between beorc and laguz. "What's so great about new lands? What's wrong with Gallia? he had asked. "And you already get to travel all over Tellius!" Caineghis might have understood, had he not already retired to a private life with Giffca. Ranulf had spent so long working on improving relations between beorc and laguz, he was starting to burn out on international politics, and it was afflicting him with a deep ennui. There was just no joy in visiting other nations, anymore. The fact that the results of his efforts were now lagging behind his own personal life didn't help matters, either; here he was holding hands with a beorc, even kissing him sometimes, and yet getting other beorc just to accept laguz staying in their town was still a work in progress.</p><p>It was time for a fresh start. The laguz were in a good position internationally after the Laguz-Begnion War and the fall of Ashera, and Ranulf had faith in Skrimir and the others to keep the ball rolling. Ranulf wanted to do something new, and he wanted to do it with Ike.</p><p>"Hey look," Ike's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is that a village?"</p><p>The three squinted and looked ahead. Sure enough, there seemed to be buildings in the distance. Ranulf's tail swished with curiosity. He gripped Ike's hand tight. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see what kind of world we've found ourselves in." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This would not have been the first gime Soren would have ridden on Ranulf:<br/>https://amielleon.tumblr.com/post/98194192673/3-8-the-best-ranulf-and-soren-scene-in-the-whole</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ike (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, you three certainly <em>look</em> like you're not from around here."  The old man stroked his beard and he studied them. The comment couldn't help but make them each feel a bit self-conscious. "... Unfortunately, you won't find anyone hiring mercenaries, here. Not much happens in these parts." The old man eyed them over again, in thought. "You look tired. There's a house on the edge of the village that was just recently abandoned. It should be fine if you stay there."</p><p>"We'll check it out. Thank you." Ike felt his heart sink just a little as they walked away from the old man. It's not as if he was hanging too many expectations on the first town they found, but he couldn't deny he was eager to get started. The sooner they had work, the sooner he'd feel comfortable that he made the right decision leaving home behind.</p><p>Soren gripped his hand. "It'll be fine, Ike."</p><p>Damn it, Ike thought to himself. Soren could see Ike's worry on his face, already?</p><p>Ike appreciated that Soren could tell how he was feeling even without saying so. Most of the time, at least. Every once in a while, like now, Ike couldn't help but feel his face was betraying him. He didn't want to worry Soren.</p><p>He returned the firm grip. "... I know. Thanks, Soren."</p><p>From behind them, Ranulf broke his silence, wearing his characteristic smirk. "I know you're itching to find someone to fight, but have a little patience, Ike."</p><p>"If I <em>don't</em> find someone soon, I can always just fight you." Ike turned his head to meet Ranulf's smirk with one of his own.</p><p>"Oh, sure. I finally get away from Skrimir constantly wanting to spar only to get the same from you. Maybe I should just become a stray." The catboy smiled in satisfaction as Ike laughed.</p><p>Ranulf was right, partially. Ike did want to fight. It was a trait of his that people tended to blow out of proportion, but he couldn't deny that a good fight was very satisfying. That was hardly the only thing on his mind, though.</p><p>Everyone had questioned his decision when he said he was leaving Tellius. Titania worried he'd have trouble finding work in a new land with no reputation for themselves. Mist was surprisingly alright with him leaving (so long as Soren would be with him), but even she worried about him going hungry once their provisions ran out. No one with a ship would even consider making the trip for him except Nasir. Everyone else who caught wind of it had more or less the same question: Why go on such an uncertain trip when you've built up a larger-than-life reputation in Tellius?</p><p>But that was just it. Ike was sick of that reputation. He'd rejected nobility twice, in both the Mad King's War and the Laguz-Begnion War. But at this point, even as a commoner, he was as good as nobility. He was constantly being invited as an honored guest to world leaders, who sought to maintain good relationships with him and his mercenaries. Everywhere the Greil Mercenaries went, they were received like royalty. Especially tiring, a lot of people who'd heard how "the Radiant Hero, Ike" didn't have a woman in his life would dog him persistently in an attempt to be the one to change that, showing less acknowledgement for the raven-haired boy always at his side than even Aimee had. It was all so uncomfortable. He hated the very idea of nobility, and now he was being treated with that same privilege and expectation.</p><p>It wasn't his only reason for wanting to leave Tellius, either. Soren had so many traumatic memories tied up there. He thought it might be good for Soren to get away and start fresh, to try and leave the nightmares of the past behind. Plus, he was pretty sure they could be happier together somewhere Ike wasn't considered an international hero. Then there was Ranulf. Ike couldn't always tell how Ranulf was really feeling, but even he could see Ranulf was starting to burn out from his duties in Gallia. The past few years had been especially trying on him, and some of the spark and excitement was disappearing from Ranulf's eyes. But when Ike floated the idea of leaving for new lands, he saw that spark return even brighter.</p><p>So he left behind the stability of Tellius. And right now, Ike should have been happy. Soren had been laughing on the way here, Ranulf definitely had his playful spark back, Ike had just strolled into a town without everyone swarming him. But Titania and Mist's doubts gnawed away at the back of his head. He couldn't feel at ease until they had their first job.</p><p>Ranulf nearly jumped when he suddenly felt a heavy hand on his head, petting him. "I-Ike!"</p><p>Soren's reaction to the hand on his head was more constrained, limited to a surprised shiver and a reddened face. "A-Ah..."</p><p>A smile spread across Ike's face as he pet them. Still though, he thought, he had to admit these two made it hard to be <em>too</em> worried. He was starting to notice they had an unofficial system going: Soren would notice Ike was worried and try to comfort him, which would tip Ranulf off that something was wrong, prompting the cat to try to playfully take Ike's mind off it. The one-two punch of caring and teasing was more than the sum of its parts.</p><p>Ike counted himself lucky to have the both of them. There's nobody in the world he'd rather start over with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ike (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike stepped out of the house. "There you are, Ranulf."</p><p>The cat-eared boy turned back to Ike, looking surprised. "Oh? You're up, too?"</p><p>"Yeah. Couldn't sleep?"</p><p>"I'm afraid that was too tight a squeeze for me." Ranulf had offered to sleep on the floor, being a cat and all, but Ike was against it. They'd all been sleeping on the ground for days already. But despite Ike's good intentions, there was only one bed, and it was definitely made for two, not three.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be the only one who couldn't enjoy a comfortable rest."</p><p>"It's fine, Ike! I appreciate the thought." Ranulf grinned and turned his head up. "Besides, now I get to share this beautiful night sky with you for a little while."</p><p>Ike followed suit, directing his eyes to the night sky. "It looks the same as the skies over Tellius, to me."</p><p>"I swear, you haven't got a romantic bone in your body. It's not that the sky is different. It's that the situation <em>around</em> the sky is different!"</p><p>"Oh. I think I get it."</p><p>As compatible as the two were in some ways, they were on totally different wavelengths in others. That same earnestness that Ranulf sometimes found so comforting (and fun to tease at), could other times leave him feeling like they were speaking different languages. The same applied to Ike the other way around.</p><p>But then, overcoming differences was at the core of their relationship.</p><p>"Hey, Ranulf. Why <em>did</em> you come out here with me?"</p><p>"Because you asked."</p><p>"... Is that all?"</p><p>"No, I suppose not." Ranulf paused, his eyes seeming to scan the stars in thought. "Did you know I had a chance to visit Hatari, after that business with Ashera?"</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"It was incredible to see a whole nation of laguz out there, living with beorc and the ones called Branded in peace, in a place none of us would have ever thought to even look. The wonder I felt touring the place... it made me realize how much of a rut I'd fallen into. I've been to every corner of Tellius more times than I count, usually in service to Gallia. And what I can say is that nothing ever really changes. Maybe my sense of time is just more like a beorc's than a laguz. But the only real change I've felt in my world has been since I met you, Ike."</p><p>The catboy gave Ike a smile that could make even him feel like melting. Ranulf wrapped his hand around the mercenary's before continuing.</p><p>"The time I've spent alongside you, and the time I got to see Hatari for the first time. Those are the two things that have made me feel really alive over the past few years. So when you told me that you were setting out to visit lands unknown to us in Tellius, and that I could come? Well, I was excited! I didn't even know how bad I wanted that until you offered it. But how many other countries are out there that we don't know about? There's so much I haven't seen! And there's no one I'd rather see it all with than you."</p><p>"Ranulf... thank you."</p><p>"Thank me? Wait, were you starting to doubt your decision to leave?" Ranulf seemed genuinely surprised. Doubting his decisions wasn't the kind of thing he expected from Ike at all.</p><p>Ike closed his eyes. "Maybe."</p><p>"What's there to doubt? You were tired of being a famous hero, known and recognized in every corner of Tellius, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Did I mention that?"</p><p>"No, but it doesn't take a Maiden of Dawn to tell that's not your comfort zone. Even without me or Soren, this was what was right for you." A moment passed in silence, Ike taking in what Ranulf had said. "Do you remember when we first met?"</p><p>"Feels like everyone wants me to remember the day we met."</p><p>Despite an ever-so-slightly annoyed look in his eyes, Ranulf's characteristic smirk remained. "Just the boys you date, you blockhead. It's kind of important to us."</p><p>"Sorry... I remember." Ike closed his eyes, recalling his first encounter with Ranulf. "Man, that's an embarrassing memory."</p><p>"Oh, you mean calling me a 'sub-human'?" Ranulf snickered.</p><p>Ike's head dropped. 'Yes... that."</p><p>Ranulf placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "In your first sentence to me, even!"</p><p>"Ugh. I don't think I've said those words since then."</p><p>"You looked so earnestly regretful when I got mad! Imagine! This cute beorc boy apologizing to me and asking for the correct term to call me by. It might be a little extreme to say I was a smitten kitten right away, but you definitely had my eye from that point."</p><p>"Just for apologizing?"</p><p>"Didn't you hear me say you were cute?" The catboy smirked at Ike. "But no, not just for apologizing. For really meaning it. All it took was for me to react angrily at that term for you to accept that it was wrong, and most importantly, to ask what I'd prefer. That willingness to listen and learn is rare among beorc." Ranulf wrapped his arm around Ike's neck, and pulled him in, leaning forehead-to-forehead, the smirk still sitting on his lips. "And I really did mean it when I said you were cute. Finding beorc attractive wasn't considered comely behavior for a laguz, but as I'm sure you're aware, I'm a bit of an odd duck... or cat."</p><p>Ike laughed and returned the smirk. "I may have been finding out I had a weakness for cat-ears on boys, myself." His smirk softened into a smile, relieved. "Thanks, Ranulf. I feel a bit better know." He showed his appreciation with a kiss across the catboy's lips.</p><p>Ranulf took a moment to savor the kiss. "Heh, I wonder if that'll ever stop being exciting. But that's enough excitement for you. I think it's time for you to head back to bed."</p><p>"You're not coming?"</p><p>"I'll be in a bit." Ranulf paused a moment to listen again for a faint sound he'd heard a moment ago inside the house. Ike's ears may not have picked it up, but Ranulf's feline ears sure did. "... Yeah, I think some more fresh air will do me good. You should head in first."</p><p>"We've had nothing but fresh air since we got here. But alright. Just come back in eventually." Ike started towards the door, but stopped and turned back around. "... Thanks again, Ranulf. I love you."</p><p>Ranulf closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I love you, too."</p>
<hr/><p>Quiet as he could, Ike returned to bed. But the soft steps proved unnecessary.</p><p>"Did I wake you on my way out?"</p><p>"No." Soren was been laying there, eyes open.</p><p>"Nightmare?"</p><p>"... I'm fine."</p><p>Soren's voice had a familiar tone to it. He was anything but fine. He was holding back tears. "Soren, don't—"</p><p>"I'm fine, Ike."</p><p>Ike didn't see a point in disputing it. He kicked off his shoes and joined Soren in bed, wrapping the raven-haired boy in a tight embrace from behind. He could hear a small sob.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Ike started. "I thought getting away from where everything happened would help with this."</p><p>"Is that why we're out here...?"</p><p>"Part of why, yeah."</p><p>"Ike..." Soren was shaking. The tears weren't holding back anymore. "... Ranulf seems to think I've changed since we got here."</p><p>"I wouldn't say you've changed. But you do laugh and smile more. Even if just a little bit."</p><p>"I'm not so naive as to expect this place to be a land without prejudice." Soren traced the mark on his forehead. "But at least right now, I don't instinctively tense up whenever a pair of eyes are directed towards me. And I didn't spend the trip to this town thinking out terrible scenarios I might encounter, in the back of my head, preparing myself to answer each of them."</p><p>"We don't know what they believe here, but so far no one has seemed to look twice at you, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." The mage's crying seemed to be subsiding. "The fact that no one offers my brand a second glance suggests they have no concept of the Branded. They may not have laguz here, either."</p><p>"Ranulf hasn't been wearing a cloak, and no one has seemed to react badly to him. Maybe they just don't hold the same bigoted beliefs, here?" Ike's voice seemed to indicate it was something he wanted to believe more than something he actually did believe.</p><p>"... Perhaps. That's a bit hard to imagine." Soren had lived in fear for so long, he couldn't even picture what a land that wouldn't reject him for his race would look like. Maybe this <em>was</em> what it'd look like. And yet, "... I'd just wonder what <em>different</em> bigoted beliefs took their place, if that's the case." They had left Tellius in the best place it's been in thousands of years in terms of race relations—not just for laguz, but for Branded, with public opinion seeming to finally sway, and Stefan heading a bustling settlement for Branded in the desert—and yet it was still nowhere close to being a land devoid of racism, or other forms of bigotry for that matter.</p><p>"Yeah..." In truth, Ike didn't know what to expect from wherever they'd found themselves. How could he, in a place they'd not even known existed? His experience warned him against expecting much. But that wouldn't stop him from <em>hoping</em> this would be a place where everyone is treated equally, regardless of race, birth, or status. Still, hopes wouldn't reassure Soren. And being honest, optimism alone wouldn't reassure him, either. "... Soren, I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>"Ike... I know." Soren shuffled in Ike's embrace, turning to face him, nestling his head into Ike's chest. "I really am feeling better lately. Being out here with you, I don't constantly fear that I'll be rejected and hated. I feel more at ease." He hesitated. "... But I still have these nightmares."</p><p>Soren had regularly relived the trauma of his childhood in his dreams his whole life. But it had gotten worse the past year, timed such that Soren wondered if it came in response to his defrosting heart. The nightmares got more common, more vivid. And Ike had started appearing in them frequently, abandoning Soren and leaving him to the abuse.</p><p>Unbenknownst to Soren, his eyes were watering up again. Ike could feel the tears against his chest. "I'm sorry, Ike. I'll probably always be like this." Self-loathing burned in Soren's voice. "Even all these years after you told me you didn't care if I'm Branded, I'm still burdening you about this."</p><p>"Don't apologize. You're not a burden. I've always depended on you. It's okay to depend on me, too." Ike squeezed the small boy close. His embrace was always the one place Soren couldn't hold back his tears. "And give it time. Things can change. You said it yourself, you're starting to feel at ease, coming out here with me. And you'd already come a long way from four years ago." He stroked the boy's head. "I'm proud of you, Soren."</p><p>Soren sobbed softly into Ike's firm chest. Soren had always seemed cold to others. When they met in battle a year ago, the one people called the Maiden of Dawn—the girl who could see the flow of people's minds—had described Soren as so cold it was as though he was cloaked in frost. She said his heart was frozen, but that a warm core—fueled by his feelings for someone he cherished—was trying to melt through that ice. Her words had stuck with Soren, and when he broke down and cried in Ike's embrace shortly before their battle with the Goddess Ashera, he wondered to himself if his tears were the melting ice. It wasn't Soren's first time showing Ike his tears, but he'd never before let himself cry without restraint like that. Ever since that day, Soren's emotional range seemed to expand more and more, little by little.</p><p>The ice around his heart was in a full thaw.</p><p>Eventually, the tears slowed, and Soren wiped at his eyes, his face still hidden in Ike's chest. As he recovered, he stroked at one of Ike's arms, still coiled around him. "... I'm looking forward to getting back on the road with you and Ranulf."</p><p>"I am, too." Ike gently brought his hand around to Soren's chin and lifted it, uncovering the mage's face. "I love you, Soren."</p><p>Soren's face flushed red. Ike had been his reason to keep living at the lowest point in his life, when it was a daily struggle just to survive. It still sent Soren's heart into overdrive just to hear him say that, even having heard it so many times now.</p><p>"I love you, too, Ike."</p><p>Ike craned his head down to share a kiss with the boy who'd stayed by side through thick and thin. The boy he'd relied on through their difficult youth, through the death of his father and all the ensuing uncertainty, even through multiple hopeless-feeling wars. The boy he held so dear. In his mind, he renewed his vow to keep that boy close for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ike's relationships with Soren and Ranulf are both really good in different ways, to the extent that it feels like you're taking away an important part of him if he only leaves with one of them in the end. So they're both going with him.</p><p>These three are just my favorite, and I wanted to get down some of my ideas regarding what's next for them after Radiant Dawn's ending. I struggled with the tone, since I see them leaving Tellius as an attempt to leave some heavy stuff in the past as much as I see it as the start of a happy new chapter for the three. I hope I was able to wrangle my thoughts into something others can enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>